


The Chihiro Special

by Pardnerr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Predator/Prey, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardnerr/pseuds/Pardnerr
Summary: A jump straight into the action, as Chihiro mishears something that Fuyuhiko said, and winds up hanging out at his place... For the rest of his life~!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Chihiro Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually just an RP I did with a friend, copied word for word! 
> 
> Also, excuse Fuyuhiko not being 100% accurate to the actual character, being a filthy kinnie makes you put yourself in the character sometimes.

"Fuyuhiko? Y-You called me? I-I showed up as soon as I could! Is everything okay?"

"Wh-what? I didn't call you... I think..."

"O-Oh... W-Well, at least I thought you did..."  
The boy plops down on Fuyuhiko's couch, fixing his skirt.

"W-Well, you won't mind me h-hanging around anyways, right?"

"Nah, I don't mind you hangin' out. Stay as long as you want!"

"Oh, thank you Fuyuhiko!"  
Chihiro smiles and giggles at the mafioso, then begins looking around.

"Let me know if there's anything you needed by the way, I'd be more than happy to help!"

"W-Well, i-is there anything YOU need? I-I can help you out too! M-Maybe you're hungry? I'm a g-good enough cook!"  
Poor boy's really trying to please someone outside of his own house...

"O-oh, no, no it's fine. You know I'm capable of doing things myself..."

"A-Are you sure? I-I wouldn't want to trouble you or anything w-with having to make food for the likes of m-me..."

"T-trust me, I'm sure, Chihiro... As much as I appreciate the offer."

"Okay..."  
The boy blushes, bunching up his skirt.

"Uhm... I-is something wrong? You look a little tense..."

"N-No, nothing! J-Just nervous..."

"O-ok... OK..."

"Wh-What's wrong?"  
He stands up, holding his friend's hands and looking into his eye.

"A-Are you nervous about something too?"

"I'm just... Not that used to having company over, that's all..."  
He appreciated the concern, but no matter how hard he tried to hide it, it was clear something was bothering him...

"A-Are you sure? If there's a-anything more to it, you can tell me! I'd l-love to help!"  
Chihiro gently pet his friend's head. It was his trademark way of showing his love and care for his friends.

"W-well... There is one thing, but it's something I'd rather... T-take care of by myself, rather than get some help..."

"W-Well, what is it, Fuyuhiko? I'm sure you'll do much better if you got some assistance!"

"Err... I-it's kinda hard to explain it..."  
Suddenly, as if it was intentionally timed, Fuyuhiko's stomach began softly growling... Barely audible, but definitely there...  
"U-uhm..."

"Hm? Are you hungry? L-Like I said, I can get you some food! I'm excellent with that sort of stuff!"  
Chihiro rubbed Fuyuhiko's stomach, giggling.

"Well? What would you like to eat, Fuyuhiko? Anything you want!"  
Chihiro rubs the man's stomach again, happy that his friend seemed to enjoy it.

"...y-you... Eheheh..."

"Huh? W-We're already going to... and so soon?"  
The programmer believes Fuyuhiko meant they were going to have sex. Little did he know something else would go deep down a throat... and it'd be much more arousing~

"I-i think you're misunderstanding a bit... I mean... Y-YOU, you..."

"Huh? Wh-What do you mean?"

"Y-you don't know... Haaahahh... Well, uhm.. J-just get a little closer...?"  
Fuyuhiko began to drool a little, but wiped it away the moment he noticed...

Chihiro pulls Fuyuhiko as close as he can, their bodies pressed together.  
"Y-Yeah? I-I'm right here, Fuyuhiko..."

He sighed softly... Time felt like it was slowing to a snails pace as Fuyuhiko wrapped his hands around Chihiro's slender figure and gave his face a long lick... All before he opened his maw wide, and cramming him inside it's warmth...

Chihiro didn't even really understand what was happening for a few moments. The wet warmth of Fuyuhiko's tongue and saliva, his hands squeezing Chihiro's hips, the soothing heat of Fuyuhiko's breath tickling his face... Since his eyes were closed, it hardly registered that Chihiro was in his friend's mouth, about to take a headfirst plunge straight into his stomach.

Fuyuhiko felt a strange urge rush through his body... He felt like he wasn't in control anymore, for better or for worse.  
What felt like years passed before he felt Chihiro suddenly jerk closer. Closer toward his already anticipating, humid pit of a stomach... He had simply swallowed once. One of many more to come... 

It... Felt incredible to Fuyuhiko. He had never experienced something as perfect as Chihiro... His taste was indescribable, if he didn't know any better, Fuyuhiko would have assumed Chihiro was something sent from the heavens to bless him...

"G-Guh!"  
Chihiro felt himself being suddenly pushed down something long and tight. The force behind this snapped his eyes open.

A red, damp, darkness. The sounds of Fuyuhiko's body churning, the amplified sounds of his heartbeat... holy shit. Chihiro was being swallowed.

His brief tranquility was soon replaced with a frantic bout of fear. The boy squirmed as hard as he could, pushing against Fuyuhiko's jaw to try and slide himself up and out of the wet, faintly illuminated throat of his dear friend. His struggling only made him fall deeper, as his hands slipped off and the force of Chihiro falling back down into his gullet forced him deeper than he was previously. Silly boy~  
"L-Lemme out! F-Fuyuhiko, stop! Please!"

"Glk... Ghhhhaaa..."  
Even if Fuyuhiko wanted to reply, he couldn't... The Chihiro sized load in his throat understandably wouldnt let him...  
Of course, this didn't entirely matter to him, since the sheer bliss from Chihiro's taste was more than enough to convince him to keep swallowing... And swallowing...

Less and less Chihiro became visible to the outside world, as Fuyuhiko began to moan out in pleasure from his worthless, futile struggles... In a way, it had almost reminded him of someone else's struggles... Whoever it was~

Chihiro too began to moan, a sort of frightening pleasure arising from the situation. His bloodcurdling yelps of panic and terror were mixed in with loud, passionate moans of utter pleasure~

There was never a more telling sign that Chihiro was gradually experiencing understanding and arousal at this experience than when it came time for his crotch to slide on into Fuyuhiko all-devouring mouth. As he slid deeper and deeper, a hard, twitching object slid across Fuyuhiko's lips, teeth, and tongue before its identity was made clear.

Chihiro's throbbing erection.

Despite this, the fear still held a spot in Chihiro's mind, so his one last line of defense was about to be attempted. Once his legs were about to enter, the programmer began trying to kick and knee Fuyuhiko's head. Not that the force would do anything but plunge him further, but he still tried and landed some fair hits to Fuyuhiko's cheek and the side of his head.

All in all, Chihiro was doomed the moment his erection passed by the ravenous Fuyuhiko's lips... 

Nonetheless, and despite the last ditch effort assault from his meal, Fuyuhiko began playfully suckling on Chihiro's lower half, which just served to amplify both parties pleasure... Nearly orgasmic was the only way to truly describe the way Fuyuhiko was feeling... And likely was shared by the feminine figure fated to find himself curled up in a fleshy, moist and humid tomb... 

All that remained of Chihiro's existence in the outside world was soon passing through as easily as the rest... Every trace that he was around with Fuyuhiko was erased... And more likely than not, gone for good...


End file.
